Ski Trip
by broonksa
Summary: What were Donna's thoughts when Hyde kissed her and what did Eric do when he saw them through the window. I should state the obvious and say that neither the characters or the overall plot line are mine, only Donna's thoughts


**The Ski Trip**

The bedroom, Jackie's ski lodge, Eric and Donna are making out on the bed, Love Hurts by Nazareth plays loudly from the living room and Jackie is sobbing even more loadly,

"Alright, alright Eric can you please go out there and break that record."

Eric could feel the tenseness run through Donnas' body even as he was still trying to make out with her on the bed of their room at Jackie's ski lodge. Even though they had only just begun to makeout like this a short time ago Eric was already attuned to Donnas' moods and knew he had to do this before Donna would continue their makeout session.

"Ok Donna" he said getting off the bed and going off to the living room where Jackie was sobbing on the couch. 

"Ok what going on" asks Eric pointing at Jackie. 

Hyde was reading Mad on the armchair "This Spy v Spy they kill me"

"No with her" pointing at Jackie. 

"She seems upset or something"

Eric goes and takes the needle off the record "Where's Fez?

Donna appears and goes over to Jackie. 

Hyde says, "Fez oh Fez He killed that entire bottle of Amaretto andd ran outside saying something about a snow angel, but he was in his underwear"

Eric says to Hyde. "Ok look you either have to go out and find Fez or stay here and console Jackie"

"Or I'll take Donna"

Eric looks strangely at Hyde and corrects him "Jackie".

Hyde looks at Eric and says "Jackie, yeh Jackie." 

Eric puts his jacket and gloves on and goes out to look for Fez.

Hyde moves to the couch and sits between Jackie and Donna facing Jackie who immediately hugs Hyde and cries into his shoulder while Hyde says "Ok I can see your upset now listen, if its any consolation Pam Macey would give it up to anybody.

Jackie's sobs get louder and she runs to the bedroom closing the door behind her.

Hyde turns to Donna and says, "Oh what do you know we're all alone."

Donna says as she stands up "God Hyde you can be such a jerk, you know that.

"Come on I'm just goofing around" says Hyde.

"No your not" says Donna pointing at Hyde, "look I'm up here with Eric, Eric not you get it?"

"I know, I know. look you think I like hitting on my best friends girlfriend, I don't." and Hyde continues "But I look at you I mean look at you."

"Well you'd better."Oh god he, going to try and kiss me

Hyde leans over and kisses her.

Donna thinks "He's not as good a kisser as Eric and his kissing feels very selfish and there's no spark to it like there is with Eric" as she pushes him away and slaps his face into next week and heads for the bedroom.

Eric having observing the kiss from the window was reaching for the door to intervene when Donna slaps Hyde solidly. "Good" he thinks "maybe Hyde will stop trying to steal Donna now and I won't have to fight him and lose my best friend" and goes to look for Fez.

Donnas' thoughts were flying as she entered the bedroom where Jackie was crying her eyes out. I didn't realize how special Eric was, I feel our kisses go all the way through me, they make me feel alive. Hyde's kiss was just dead and didn't communicate anything to me of how Hyde felt. I feel Eric is really special to me. I guess he really is my very own scrawny neighbor boy!"

"I miss Michael," says a sobbing Jackie to Donna and Donna gives her a comforting hug. "Donna who did you just slap and why."

Without thinking she said "Hyde, because he kissed me"

"And what did Eric say to that?"

"He's gone to find Fez. Oh god I hope he doesn't find out, I don't want anyone to fight over me when I only want to be with Eric."

"Why do you want the scrawny neighbor boy and not Hyde?"

"There was no spark to his kiss and when I kiss Eric there's a bunch of fireworks going off in my head. I think that sooner or later Eric and I are going to bed together and I'm not going to let anyone interfere with that like Hyde just tried. In fact even if Eric and I ever split up no-one is going to separate me from my panties unless their kiss has the same spark as Eric's kiss."

Jackie intrigued "that hot"

"Yes they make me shiver all over."

Many years later Donna confided in Eric about Hyde kissing her and the other three attempts by Hyde to get to Donna romantically. Eric told Donna about seeing the kiss but having seen Donna hit Hyde so hard decided not to risk his friendship with Hyde to intervene because Eric would choose Donna over Hyde every time.

She also told Eric that Casey kisses the same way as Hyde, cold and selfish and she only went on with Casey to spite Eric but that nothing other than kissing ever happened as that spark was not there with Casey.


End file.
